


Логово

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [20]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Логово

Оторваться от пчел было сложно, но Сью, благодаря своей проворности, отлично с этим справилась. Она составила небольшой отчет, который Прови отправил Шарро и парочке других контрабандистов на базе. Грузовое судно уже доставили туда, но то, что Шарро сказала по этому поводу, Сью узнает только после своего возвращения.

Она решила не сдаваться на полпути, поэтому на следующий день снова вернулась к той кантине. Она высматривала вчерашнего мужчину в каждом незнакомце, когда он наконец появился ближе к вечеру. Сью не видела, откуда он пришел, как будто он и вовсе появился из ниоткуда.

\- Ты доказала свою невиновность, - сказал подошедший к ней человек в капюшоне. – Пойдем домой.

Шли они долго в сгущающихся сумерках. Сью мысленно отмечала свой маршрут, хотя знала, что это все передается Прови. Она запрограммировала свой комлинк так, чтобы он передавал ему ее данные о местоположении каждые пять минут. Брать с собой комлинк было опасно, но она надеялась, что досматривать ее не станут.

Они пришли к пещере, внутри которой находилась огромная бронированная дверь. Мужчина постучал по ней трижды с разными остановками, после чего дверь открылась. Внутри было большое помещение. Вернее, это была пещера, в которой были спальные мешки, какие-то контейнеры и оборудование. Чуть дальше была еще одна дверь, она была меньшего размера, по сравнению с первой. Мужчина жестом остановил Крошку Сью, а сам пошел говорить с другим разрисованным. После своего разговора, который не продлился и пяти минут, они оба подошли к Сью, второй неизвестный очень долго рассматривал ее.

\- Ты посмотри на ее лицо, - сказал один разрисованный другому. – Рисунок стерся со щеки.

Сью заволновалась: она думала, что с рисунком все в порядке. Если ее разоблачат сейчас, то начнется не лучшая из ее битв.

\- Наверное, это Лиссандра ей рисовала, - сказал тот, кто привел ее сюда.

\- Лисса, - второй плюнул перед собой. – Эта женщина вообще рисовать не умеет. Пойдем, ребенок, найду тебе одежду и сделаю новый рисунок.


End file.
